Once was the Middle Earth
by Bria23
Summary: Alors qu'elle a tout perdu en France, Christelle décide de vivre quelques temps en Nouvelle Zélande. Elle y fera une rencontre des plus inattendues en la personne d'Edward Cullen. /!\ Lemon
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une courte histoire écrite pour Christelle, qui en sera l'héroïne. Après quelques messages échangés sur le forum de Twilight France, où je lui avais avoué ne pas avoir osé une certaine scène pour une précédente nouvelle (cf : _Portland in love_ dans le topic "à chacun son histoire" sur le forum en question), elle s'est proposée de devenir un personnage avec lequel je pourrais "tout" faire...

Alors voilà...j'ose tout ! ^^ La scène en question, vous vous en doutez, est un lemon, mais elle n'arrivera pas avant les chapitres 11 ou 12 (je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire).

Comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire sera courte. Une à deux pages par chapitres. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**ONCE WAS THE MIDDLE EARTH**

PROLOGUE

Le jeune homme, honteux, s'approcha de sa famille. Les yeux dorés que ses proches posaient sur lui étaient autant de miroirs lui renvoyant l'image de sa culpabilité, reflétant la couleur pourpre de son propre regard. Regard qui trahissait son geste. Tous le savaient, mais aucun n'avait le cœur à l'en blâmer. Il souffrait suffisamment et sa famille ne voulait pas rajouter le poids de leurs remontrances à sa culpabilité.

Il leur jura, ainsi qu'à lui-même, que jamais plus il n'approcherait les humains. Que jamais plus il ne laisserait parler son cœur mort.


	2. 1 Nouveau Départ

**CHAPITRE I – Nouveau Départ**

Mai 1997, Ile du Sud, Nouvelle Zélande.

Elle avait pris l'avion à Paris. Après une escale à Tokyo, elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt à Auckland, la capitale néo-zélandaise. Elle avait ensuite pris un petit avion bi-moteur pour atteindre Christchurch sur la seconde île. De là, elle avait rejoint en bus sa destination : Queenstown.

Elle avait quitté la France sur un coup de tête. Sa famille, ses amis, son travail, son passé, elle avait tout quitté. Ou plutôt elle avait fuit sa vie. Rester dans son pays la forçait à affronter l'horreur de ses souvenirs.

Elle avait donc choisi un coin reculé, isolé, pour trouver le courage d'accepter le cauchemar et enfin tourner la page.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte d'une petite maison de Queenstown.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Christelle. C'est moi que vous ais écrit, se présenta-t-elle au vieil homme qui ouvrit la porte. Son anglais était correct, malgré un accent français très prononcé.

Le vieillard la toisa avant de s'écarter pour la laisser rentrer. La jeune femme se faufila et avança dans un salon modeste.

- Vous êtes un peu jeune. Et maigrichonne. Vous avez quel âge ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

- Vingt-cinq. Vingt-six dans deux mois.

- Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de boulot auparavant ?

- Non…mais j'apprends vite, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter par l'interrogatoire de son hôte.

- C'est pas pour les faibles. Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir y arriver ? continua-t-il.

- Certaine monsieur. Je suis motivée et volontaire, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire, préférant prendre les choses avec humour.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Mon fils est là haut pour la nuit, vous monterez demain soir avec lui et il restera quelques jours voir comment vous vous débrouillez.

- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup de m'accorder votre confiance monsieur.

- Hmm. Venez que je vous montre votre chambre pour la nuit. Ca sera pas le même confort là haut.

La chambre était spartiate. Elle ne contenait qu'un petit lit et un bureau très simple.

- Posez vos affaires et venez dîner si vous avez faim. J'étais sur le point de manger, reprit le vieil homme.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Christelle laissa son gros sac à dos, seul bagage qu'elle avait emmené, et le suivit.

L'homme, John Lomu, leur servit un bol de soupe à chacun.

Le repas se fit en silence, et la française en profita pour détailler le Kiwi.

Sa peau était légèrement mate, creusées par de nombreuses rides. Ses yeux étaient sombres et son nez légèrement épaté. Ses cheveux étaient courts, majoritairement blancs. Malgré son âge visiblement avancé, il se dégageait de lui l'imposante grâce du peuple Maori.

Après ce dîner frugale, il prit congé en silence, et Christelle en fit de même, rejoignant sa chambre pour la nuit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_Bon…tu l'as voulu, tu te souviens ? Alors pas de panique !_

_Ok je l'ai voulu, mais tout de même, il me fait un peu peur. _

_Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme. Au pire que pourrait-il faire ? Le Haka devant toi ? _

Pouffant en réalisant qu'elle se parlait mentalement à elle-même, la jeune femme décida de se coucher. Le voyage, le décalage horaire et tous les événements de ces dernières semaines l'avaient exténuée.


	3. 2 Premiers Pas

**CHAPITRE II – Premiers pas**

Christelle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Trop tôt à son goût, mais visiblement son hôte n'était pas de son avis. Depuis son réveil il traînait des pieds dans le couloir, remuait des chaises, toussait régulièrement.

La française sortit donc rapidement de sa chambre, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et ses yeux encore endormis.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama John. Mon fils va bientôt rentrer, vous pourrez faire connaissance avant qu'il n'aille dormir un peu. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Vous devriez en profiter, l'eau sera froide là haut.

Christelle déglutit. Adieu les douches brûlantes, les bains mousseux et autres petits plaisirs de la vie citadine.

Jonah Lomu arriva une demie heure plus tard. Le jeune homme était à peine plus jeune que la française. Cadet des six enfants de John, c'était également le dernier à quitter la demeure familiale. Il aidait jusque là son père, mais était sur le point de se marier et de fonder son propre foyer. L'homme, veuf, se retrouverait donc bientôt seul.

- Tu dois être Christelle ? Je suis Jonah, se présenta-t-il.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main qu'il tendait.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son paternel, malgré quelques différences. Son nez était plus fin et ses lèvres pleines, sa peau lisse était délicatement bronzée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts.

- Je vais me doucher, dormir un moment, et en début d'après-midi on ira faire quelques courses avant de monter là haut.

- Ca marche !

La matinée passa rapidement. Christelle aida John à nettoyer la maison et préparer le déjeuner, elle s'occupa aussi de Vigo et Otto, les chiens de l'homme, ses seuls compagnons.

Après le déjeuner presque aussi silencieux que le dîner de la veille, les deux jeunes gens laissèrent John Lomu seul, et partirent s'approvisionner pour les prochains jours. Une fois sortie de la demeure, Jonah se fit plus bavard. Il expliqua que son père n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Par conséquent, le silence était fréquent dans sa maison.

- Pourquoi la Nouvelle-Zélande ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne connaissais pas, et ça m'avait l'air magnifique. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas déçue du paysage.

- Il te lassera vite, crois-moi. Je suis bien ravi de te laisser ma place là haut, répondit-il en riant.

- Ca ne va pas te manquer ? demanda la française.

- Non…peut-être un peu certains jours. Mais dans l'ensemble, je ne pense pas. Je vais enfin mener ma propre vie.

- Je comprends…

Les courses faites, ils chargèrent les sacs dans un vieux 4x4. L'engin grinçait fortement, mais il semblait solide.

- Repère bien la route, conseilla le néo-zélandais. La prochaine fois que tu la feras dans ce sens, tu seras seule.

Seule.

Ce mot raisonna sombrement dans l'esprit de Christelle.

Seule depuis cette fameuse nuit de janvier.

- Je reste avec toi ces deux prochaines nuits. Ensuite tu me ramèneras au village, et tu remonteras avec le 4x4. Par la suite, tu pourras redescendre toutes les semaines faire tes courses. Ca ira ?

- Il faudra bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dans le pire des cas je ne serai pas très loin.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard après avoir suivi la route de terre menant à leur destination.

Christelle sortit aussitôt du véhicule, charmée par sa future demeure. Ce n'était qu'un simple chalet de bois, relativement petit, à peine plus grand qu'une cabane. Mais il semblait chaleureux et accueillant.

Il se trouvait sur la montage, au dessus de Sunshine Bay. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le Lake Wakatipu. Légèrement en aval du chalet, Christelle découvrit enfin l'objet de sa présence : un immense troupeau de moutons, dispersé sur plusieurs hectares, était en train de paître tranquillement.

- Il y en a combien ? demanda-t-elle.

- 1200 au dernier décompte. Ils étaient encore plus de 1300 l'été dernier.

- Vous ne savez toujours pas quel animal est à l'origine des disparitions ?

- Non. J'ai beau ouvrir l'œil, tendre l'oreille, je ne vois jamais rien.

- Je ne suis certaine d'être plus efficace.

- Qui sait ? Tu habitais en ville, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Alors peut-être que tu seras plus sensible à tous les bruits de la nuit. A force je ne fais plus attention à tous les animaux nocturnes.

- On verra bien…et qu'est-ce que je fais si je découvre le voleur ?

- Il y a un fusil à l'intérieur. Je vais te montrer comment t'en servir, dit-il avec un sourire devant la mine perplexe de Christelle.


	4. 3 Confidences Nocturnes

**CHAPITRE III – Confidences nocturnes**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à décharger, ranger, agencer. La jeune femme occuperait l'unique couchette rudimentaire, tandis que son prédécesseur dormirait à même le sol durant la journée du lendemain. Il lui apprit également à manier le fusil, à compter rapidement le nombre de têtes.

Puis quand la nuit tomba, ils allumèrent un feu et dînèrent à la belle étoile, tout en observant les animaux.

- Tu n'auras pas peur ? Seule, la nuit…commença Jonah.

- Peut-être…mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera reculer. J'ai besoin de ça. D'être seule avec moi-même…

- Tu as tout laissé derrière toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Christelle hocha la tête en silence.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- J'ai perdu un être qui m'était cher...

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, avec sincérité. C'est pour oublier que tu es là ?

- Non, je ne veux pas l'oublier…je ne pourrais pas oublier. Mais je dois essayer de retrouver un sens à ma vie, répondit-elle, tandis qu'une larme coulait doucement le long de sa joue.

Ne voulant pas se montrer indiscret, le jeune homme ne posa pas d'autres questions à ce sujet. Il lui parla de sa fiancée, de ses projets, de ses frères et sœurs.

Christelle manqua de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises malgré la conversation qu'entretenait son nouvel ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ria-t-il, il te faudra quelques jours pour prendre le rythme. Ce n'est pas évident les premiers jours d'arriver à vivre la nuit et dormir le jour. Mais ça viendra !

Le soleil finit par se montrer quelques heures plus tard, annonçant l'arrivée de Keven.

Keven Lomu était le frère aîné de Jonah. C'est lui qui s'occupait du troupeau en journée. Depuis qu'il avait également une famille, Keven ne gardait plus le troupeau que de jour, pouvant ainsi rentrer chez lui le soir.

Après avoir fait connaissance et pris un petit-déjeuner, la française alla se coucher sur le lit de fortune dans le petit chalet. Après cette nuit blanche et l'accumulation de fatigue due à son voyage, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	5. 4 Seconde Nuit

**CHAPITRE IV – Seconde Nuit**

Christelle fut réveillée par Jonah vers 20 heures.

- Et bien dis donc, tu as sacrément dormi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je crois bien que je n'avais pas dormi autant depuis des mois, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Comme la veille, ils reprirent leur surveillance, allumant un feu pour se réchauffer de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Le jeune homme n'ayant que peu dormi dans la journée alla faire une sieste peu après minuit.

Seule dans ce décor sauvage, la française laissa son esprit vagabonder.

_Et dire qu'il y a encore quatre mois mon futur semblait tout tracé. Mariée à l'homme de ma vie, sur le point de faire un premier enfant. Et me voilà seule en Nouvelle Zélande, au milieu des moutons…_

Elle ria amèrement devant l'absurdité. Sa vie avait radicalement changé depuis quelques mois. Ici elle prenait un nouveau départ.

Un craquement sec se fit entendre tout d'un coup, et elle sursauta, émergeant aussitôt de ses pensées. Aux aguets, elle observa autour d'elle, mais l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Elle se releva alors et fit quelques pas, mais n'osa pas s'éloigner davantage du feu bienveillant.

Décrétant finalement qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'un animal, et peut-être même un des moutons du troupeau, elle ne réveilla pas Jonah et retourna se positionner près de la chaleur du feu.

Elle saisit alors son livre qu'elle avait posé non loin, et se remit à lire. Christelle n'avait emporté que trois livres avec elle. Une trilogie dont était fan son mari depuis l'adolescence et qui avait motivé sa destination : la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien. Puisque serait tourné ici les films dans les prochains mois, c'était un peu de son mari qu'elle espérait retrouver en ces terres.

Jonah vint la rejoindre une demie heure plus tard et elle referma son livre, débutant une nouvelle conversation avec le jeune homme.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula comme la précédente, et au petit matin ils virent arriver Keven. Christelle était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsqu'elle vit un peu plus loin les deux frères engagés dans une conversation animée.

- Quel genre d'animal pourrait faire ça ? demanda le plus jeune à voix basse. Et si ce n'en était pas un ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? leur demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

D'un mouvement de tête l'aîné lui désigna une masse. En s'approchant, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du cadavre d'un mouton.

- Merde ! lâcha-t-elle en français.

- C'est arrivé cette nuit, lui expliqua Jonah. Il a eu le cou brisé. Je n'ai rien entendu, ça devait être quand je dormais. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Non…attends si ! Effectivement quand tu dormais j'ai entendu un craquement. Je me suis approchée mais je n'ai rien remarqué.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en grimaçant. Christelle se sentit à la fois coupable et angoissée. La bête qui dévorait les moutons s'était approchée à quelques dizaines de mètres durant la nuit.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle.

- Ne le sois pas. C'est surprenant qu'un animal ait attaqué à moins de cent mètre du feu. Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je vais rester encore un peu je pense.

- Non, tu devrais aller retrouver ta fiancée. Je m'en sortirai, je ferai plus attention, promit Christelle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Tout ira bien, affirma-t-elle aussi bien pour lui que pour s'en convaincre elle-même.


	6. 5 Contact

**CHAPITRE V – Contact**

C'était un solitaire. Il l'avait toujours été. Il aimait sa famille bien sûr, mais il aimait également la solitude. Au fil des décennies elle était devenue son alliée, sa confidente. Entendre les pensées des autres en permanence l'aurait rendu fou si il ne s'était pas isolé régulièrement.

Tous étaient en Nouvelle Zélande depuis un peu plus d'un an. Mais presque tous les mois, Edward partait seul dans les montagnes près de Queenstown.

Il aimait profondément ce pays, ces terres. Elles étaient sauvages, authentiques. Il savait que d'ici quelques mois, des centaines de personnes viendraient envahir ce paysage, et il détestait l'idée de devoir le leur céder.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à chasser dans la région, alors il se contentait de moutons. Bien sûr, il avait une pensée pour les éleveurs, mais il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il valait mieux soustraire quelques têtes du troupeau plutôt que de s'en prendre aux propriétaires.

Mais ce soir là, les choses étaient différentes. Il allait « dîner » lorsqu'il capta des pensées. Il ne connaissait pas cet esprit, et la langue l'intrigua davantage. C'était la première fois qu'une femme était présente dans ces montagnes. Que venait faire une française par ici ?

Alors, il s'approcha, poussé par une pulsion incontrôlable et son insatiable curiosité.

Il s'approcha et il vit la détresse, il sentit la tristesse et la révolte, il entendit la souffrance et les questions sans réponses.

Alors il voulu s'approcher. Encore plus près. Il voulait comprendre, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui mettait cette jeune femme dans un tel état. Il s'approcha donc, mais les quelques moutons qui ne dormaient pas se faisaient de plus en plus nerveux, effrayés par le prédateur qu'il était.

L'un d'eux se mit à bêler, et d'un geste rapide, automatique, Edward se jeta dessus pour lui briser la nuque. Il avait agit instinctivement et ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard.

Le craquement sec avait en effet alerté la femme qui se leva et regarda dans sa direction. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais le vampire préféra s'en aller.

En quelques secondes il s'était suffisamment éloigné. Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir. La détresse de la française l'avait touché. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il croisait des dizaines d'humains, des centaines. Il en avait croisé durant ces dernières décennies des milliers. Mais il ne leur accordait aucun intérêt. Ils se ressemblaient tous, tels les moutons qu'il dévorait régulièrement. Un troupeau sans personnalité, suivant le mouvement, mais se croyant pourtant unique et différent des autres.

Ils n'étaient pas intéressants. Entendre les pensées de l'un c'était entendre les pensées de tous. Edward en avait déjà fait le tour.

Mais aujourd'hui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait été intrigué par cette française.

Il ignorait tout d'elle – pour le moment – mais ce mélange de haine et de désespoir l'avait frappé.

Il se décida alors à revenir le lendemain. Après ce craquement sinistre, la jeune femme devait être sur ses gardes.


	7. 6 Solitude

**CHAPITRE VI – Solitude**

Christelle se réveilla après n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. L'après-midi était déjà bien engagé lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre les deux frères.

- Si tu te sens toujours prête à passer la nuit seule, Keven va me ramener, ça t'évitera de faire l'aller et retour.

- Ca marche, répondit la française.

Elle était venue jusque là, et il lui était hors de question de se dégonfler maintenant.

Les garçons partirent un peu plus tard, la laissant seule dans cette immensité sauvage. Une fois le bruit du moteur complètement disparu, le décor devint intimidant, écrasant.

Les montagnes étaient tellement majestueuses que Christelle se sentit telle une étrangère profanant un lieu mythique.

Elle chassa très vite cette idée et alluma un feu comme Jonah le lui avait appris. Avant que la nuit ne l'enveloppe, elle entreprit d'observer attentivement les environs immédiats. Elle essaya de déterminer par où l'animal était arrivé.

Elle repensa alors aux paroles qu'avaient échangé les deux hommes.

« Et si ce n'était pas un animal ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de devenir parano. Qui s'amuserait à tuer un mouton ? Les orcs ne sont pas encore en Terre du Milieu…_

Elle pouffa toute seule. La lecture du Seigneur des Anneaux lui montait à la tête.

_J'ai très certainement perturbé le repas d'un animal…il me faudra être vigilante, voilà tout…et garder à l'esprit l'endroit où se trouve le fusil…au cas ou…_

Christelle revint vers sa nouvelle demeure afin de se préparer à dîner. Elle désirait s'occuper afin de ne pas penser. Cette nuit elle allait devoir affronter sa solitude, et elle tentait de repousser l'échéance.

Elle savait qu'elle devait accepter cette nouvelle condition. Elle était définitive, sans appel. Son mari était parti pour toujours, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Ils s'étaient connus au lycée, vivaient ensemble depuis leur vingt ans, et s'étaient mariés juste après la faculté. Elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, mais avait passé près de dix ans au côté de Marc.

Dès le premier regard échangé elle avait eu la certitude qu'elle passerait sa vie avec lui.

Et tandis qu'elle ressassait malgré elle ses souvenirs, un vampire curieux observait le capharnaüm douloureux de ses pensées.


	8. 7 Interrogations

**CHAPITRE VII – Interrogations**

Sa curiosité était son plus grand défaut, il le savait. Mais il ne s'expliquait toujours pas sa présence ici. C'était risqué, dangereux, inutile. Et pourtant il restait là, assis à même le sol, trop loin pour être vue, mais sa vue perçante lui permettait de contempler la danse des flammes se refléter dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

Il ignorait son prénom, mais découvrait son passé. Ainsi elle avait perdu un proche. Son mari, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé profondément ces dernières années.

Elle était venue ici pour accepter le vide, faire son deuil, et tenter de vivre, ou au moins de survivre.

Edward se sentit proche d'elle. Plus tout à fait vivant, il survivait au temps, attendant patiemment de trouver une raison à son existence.

Se pouvait-il qu'il eut été destiné à la rencontrer ? Pourrait-il l'aider ? Pourrait-ils lui apporter les réponses dont elle avait besoin pour avance ?

Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, une nouvelle vint envahir son esprit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi désirait-il l'aider ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il l'approcher, la connaître, la soutenir ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'était plus qu'un monstre sans âme, une créature faite pour tuer. S'il venait à mourir il n'irait pas au paradis – si tant est qu'un tel lieu existe – alors pourquoi perdre son temps avec cette simple mortelle ?

Et pourtant, il sentait qu'il pouvait l'aider, qu'il pouvait la comprendre. Alors il se concentra davantage sur ses pensées. Mais la française, allongée à même le sol, était désormais occupée à contempler le ciel étoilé.

_Comment faire pour l'approcher ? Comment faire pour ne pas l'effrayer ? Je ne peux débarquer de nulle part et lui promettre mon soutien. Elle me prendrait pour un fou…ce que je suis certainement pour vouloir faire cela…_

Il décida d'attendre de trouver une solution. Mais d'ici là, il devait se nourrir. Son regard aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau trahissait sa soif. D'où il était, l'odeur de la jeune femme chatouillait légèrement ses narines, et il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être tenté.

Il se releva alors et attrapa le mouton le plus proche. L'animal fut mort avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser la présence du vampire à ses côtés. Aussitôt un second, puis un troisième furent dévorés.

Attrapant les cadavres, Edward disparut dans la nuit pour aller les jeter dans la rivières à quelques miles en contrebas.

Lorsqu'il revint, la jeune femme luttait contre le sommeil.


	9. 8 Réflexion

**CHAPITRE VIII – Réflexion**

N'ayant que peu dormi dans la journée, Christelle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle décida alors de se préparer un café. Se lever et s'activer pour chauffer de l'eau l'aida à repousser la fatigue.

Elle réfléchit alors à sa vie. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle rester ici des mois, des années ? Pourrait-elle reprendre une vie normale un jour ? Pourrait-elle retourner vivre en France désormais ? Est-ce que venir ici était vraiment une solution ?

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien désormais. Seule au milieu de nulle part, elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais. Autrefois Marc était là pour la guider, mais désormais elle devait faire face seule, parcourir le chemin de la vie sans son aide, tomber et se relever sans qu'une main ne se tende pour la soutenir.

La fuite était-elle une solution ? Que pouvait-elle trouver ici qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver en France près de sa famille et de ses amis ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait tout quitté, n'écoutant que son instinct, obéissant à une pulsion, persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait faire son deuil dans un pays où tout lui rappelait son passé.

Les heures passèrent au gré de ses réflexions, et elle ne remarqua ni n'entendit quoi que ce soit de suspect. Elle ne pouvait se douter que ses moindres faits et chacune de ses pensées étaient épiés.

Finalement, au petit jour Keven arriva, et Christelle alla aussitôt se coucher après avoir salué le néo-zélandais. De son côté, le vampire s'éclipsa.

La journée se passa normalement. L'homme garda son troupeau tandis que la jeune femme dormait. Elle se leva en fin d'après-midi et alla échanger quelques mots avec Keven.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus aussi peur que la nuit précédente. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Oui, elle savait de nouveau de quoi demain serait fait, et cela la soulagea. Instaurer une sorte de routine c'était mettre un terme au chaos qu'avait été sa vie ces derniers mois. La routine était rassurante, sans surprise, confortable.

Comme la veille, elle alluma un feu, se prépara un repas, et s'installa près de la chaleur réconfortante des flammes. Elle reprit sa lecture tout en picorant dans son assiette. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas supposée lire, mais que pouvait-il arriver ? Une bête avait certes été tuée l'autre nuit, mais à en croire les frères, cela n'arrivait jamais plus d'une fois par mois. Et, bien que plongée dans sa lecture, elle restait attentive aux différents sons.

Mais soudain, malgré le silence, un détail la fit sursauter. Elle avait aperçu une ombre du coin de l'œil. Le mouvement avait été furtif, et pourtant elle était certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose. Se relevant d'un bond, elle se précipita dans le petit chalet et récupéra le fusil.

Elle sortit, l'arme tendue devant elle, et observa attentivement les environs. La Lune presque pleine éclairait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse y voir, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse détecter le vampire qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Il avait voulu se rapprocher. Poussé par son désir et sa curiosité, il en avait oublié la prudence. Suivant attentivement les pensées de la française, il savait qu'elle avait détecté sa présence. Il se maudit alors de son manque de discrétion. Il était un vampire après tout ! Elle n'aurait pas pu le repérer ainsi si il avait fait un peu plus attention.

Il s'était réfugié derrière un arbre non loin d'elle. A cet endroit, près du chalet, ils étaient peu nombreux et leur tronc était fin. Cependant, il comptait sur la faible vision de l'humaine pour rester invisible à ses yeux.

Mais la jeune femme était sur ses gardes, et il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il se figea alors, telle une statue de marbre et se contenta de l'observer.


	10. 9 Touché

**CHAPITRE IX – Touché**

Un mois avait passé depuis que Christelle était arrivée en Nouvelle Zélande. L'été s'était installé, lui apportant un certain bien-être. Elle avait décidé de rentrer en France à la fin de la saison. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à reprendre sa vie en main, mais la solitude et les nuits passées à réfléchir l'avait aidée à appréhender son futur.

Six mois après la mort de Marc, le vide était toujours là, la blessure toujours béante et profonde. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait refuser la vérité éternellement. Elle devait faire face, et elle ne pourrait pas le faire d'ici. Elle devait retourner dans leur appartement, régler certains papiers, ranger ses affaires dont il n'aurait jamais plus besoin.

Elle retrouvait sa détermination et son désir d'avenir. Edward en revanche se sentait plus perdu que jamais. L'idée que bientôt Christelle serait loin, sur un autre continent le faisait frémir. Il aurait aimé l'aider, l'aborder. Mais il n'avait jusque là jamais osé.

Cependant, ce soir tout était différent. Il était déterminé. Il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer pour autant. Il ne voulait la perdre, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que bientôt elle appartiendrait à son passé.

Alors ce soir, il sortit de derrière l'arbre où il s'était caché, et marcha lentement dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre s'approcher non loin, Christelle retint un cri et s'empara aussitôt du fusil qu'elle gardait à portée de main depuis qu'elle avait aperçu cette fameuse ombre un mois plus tôt.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-elle, en tentant d'influer de l'autorité à sa voix.

Elle était en réalité terrorisée mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Edward ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire, mais continua d'avancer à pas lents.

Et soudain, alors que la faible lueur des flammes commençait à se refléter sur son visage de marbre, soudain elle comprit. Les disparitions de moutons, l'ombre furtive, la discrétion parfaite.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas ici ! Pas encore ! Pas maintenant !! _

Des flashs, incontrôlables, virent envahir son esprit. Et Edward comprit. Si elle pensait souvent – presque tout le temps – à son défunt mari, elle faisait toujours l'impasse sur les conditions de sa mort.

Janvier 1997, banlieue parisienne.

Dans un petit appartement au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble. Un jeune couple était en train de regarder la télévision, la femme blottie dans les bras de son mari.

Tout d'un coup, un craquement sinistre retentit, le bruit d'une vieille porte en bois que l'on enfonce. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise. Et puis un nouveau, d'effroi, lorsque le monstre apparut devant eux. Son mari, s'étant levé se précipite sur l'intrus. La bataille était inéquitable. L'homme n'avait pas le temps de porter le moindre coup que déjà le monstre lui avait brisé les bras.

Avec un sourire cruel il s'adressa à la femme.

- Dis au revoir à ton chéri, poupée…

La femme, tétanisée, était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son mari meurtri, gémissant de douleur.

- Allez, j'attends, dis lui au revoir.

Les minutes s'allongèrent, le monstre s'énerva, criant de plus en plus fort.

- Parle pétasse !! Dis lui au revoir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre !

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, suppliant pour la vie de son mari. Lui adressant un nouveau sourire pervers, le monstre planta ses dents acérées dans le cou du jeune homme.

Il allait se jeter sur sa nouvelle proie une fois la première vidée de tout son sang, lorsqu'il se raidit. Elle ne pouvait pas encore l'entendre, mais non loin, la police était en route. Les voisins, alertés par les hurlements, les avaient appelés quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tant pis, poupée, peut-être une autre fois !

Et le monstre disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Juin 1997, en Nouvelle Zélande.

Revivant l'enfer, elle devina la nature de l'être qui marchait vers elle. Ses traits parfaits, sa démarche féline, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Alors toute sa peine se transforma en haine.

- Allez-vous en sale monstre ! cracha-t-elle à l'égard du vampire. Allez-vous en où je tire !

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, répliqua doucement Edward en levant légèrement les bras.

Mais comme il continuait sa progression, elle tira.

Sans réfléchir, elle tira.

Et elle le toucha, en pleine poitrine.


	11. 10 Découverte

**CHAPITRE X – Découverte**

Surpris, le vampire eut un mouvement de recul. La balle avait pénétré sa poitrine, frôlant le cœur mort, avant de ressortir de l'autre côté. Il examina sa blessure avant de relever ses yeux ahuris vers la jeune femme.

Abasourdi, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses genoux, avant de s'effondrer, face contre terre.

- Merde ! Merde !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !!

Christelle se précipita vers lui, paniquée. Elle lâcha le fusil et tenta de prendre le pouls de sa victime. Elle ne le trouva pas, mais ne vit pas de sang couler de la blessure non plus.

C'est donc bien un vampire…

Tout en vérifiant qu'il était encore inconscient, elle entreprit de le ramener à l'intérieur du chalet. Il était lourd et aussi raide qu'un cadavre, mais à force de persévérance elle parvint à le traîner jusqu'à destination.

Elle le laisser à même le sol et fonça récupérer une lourde chaîne à l'arrière de la jeep ainsi qu'un gros cadenas.

Elle entreprit alors d'entraver les poignets du vampire grâce à la chaîne, qu'elle enroula ensuite autour d'une poutre. Les bras au dessus de la tête, installé en position assise, il était solidement attaché. Du moins c'est ce que croyait la jeune femme.

Depuis le début il prétendait. Il avait pu lire toute la panique et la détresse. Elle avait été terrorisée par son apparition, alors après son coup de feu il avait choisi de faire le mort, se laissant tomber au sol. Mais la blessure par balle était davantage irritante que douloureuse.

Alors doucement, il remua, gémissant doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le canon du fusil à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Christelle d'une voix étonnement douce.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, lui répondit-il dans un français parfait.

- Vous êtes un vampire, affirma-t-elle alors.

- C'est exact.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous venez finir le boulot de votre pote ?

- Non je…quel pote ? demanda-t-il, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas censé connaître l'histoire de son interlocutrice.

- Laissez tomber ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au milieu de nulle part ?

- La même chose que vous…

- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! répondit-elle, énervée.

- Une Française seule à des milliers de kilomètres de son pays, sa famille, ses amis…visiblement vous fuyez…

- La ferme ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faites ici ! Vous alliez me tuer ?

- Non. Je ne tue pas les humains…

- Les moutons ! C'était vous ! Depuis le début c'était vous !!

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver. Il fixa son regard d'ambre dans l'océan profond des yeux de Christelle. De son côté, elle cherchait à déterminer si le vampire était sincère.


	12. 11 Premier échange

**CHAPITRE XI – Premier échange**

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer des animaux ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Après la mort de son mari, elle avait cherché des réponses. L'existence des vampires était un secret, mais ils laissaient des traces. Des morts suspectes, des témoins, bien que rares. Elle avait alors appris à les connaître et les reconnaître. Elle savait qu'ils tuaient les humains pour s'abreuver de leur sang. Mais ses connaissances étaient limitées.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre, répondit Edward.

- Oh que si vous l'êtes !!

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, se décrochant du regard pénétrant de Christelle. Oui, il était un monstre et il le savait. Il était une créature des ténèbres, un prédateur conçu pour tuer.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle entendit à peine.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Il releva la tête, et de nouveau il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Je suis un homme. Plus tout à fait humain, mais je reste un homme.

- Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Je devrais vous tuer.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution…pour nous deux.

Elle l'observa, perplexe face à cet échange alors qu'elle le tenait toujours en joue avec le fusil.

- Et quelle serait la meilleure solution pour nous deux ? demanda-t-elle alors avec ironie.

- Et bien, pour commencer puis-je te tutoyer ?

Christelle écarquilla les yeux devant cette question des plus inattendue. Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, fit-il en souriant légèrement. Ensuite, puis-je te demander comment tu t'appelles ?

- Christelle, répondit-elle toujours dubitative, cherchant vers quel jeu pervers il l'entraînait.

- Enchanté, Christelle !

Il avait déjà entendu son prénom dans l'esprit du berger ou lorsqu'il assistait à leurs échanges. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche était un son agréable et nouveau.

- Maintenant, peut-être pourrais-tu poser ton arme…ça ne me tuerait pas de toute façon.

- Vraiment ?

Reculant d'un pas, Christelle songea à tirer pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos. Mais elle ne put s'y répondre.

_Je ne suis pas un assassin…c'est un vampire, mais si il dit la vérité, si il ne tue pas d'humains ? Alors j'aurais tué une créature innocente…Et je ne peux prendre ce risque…et ses yeux semblent sincères…ils sont différents…doux…pas comme les yeux rouges de l'autre monstre…_

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Edward suivait le cheminement de ses pensées. Peut-être arriverait-il à sympathiser avec la jeune femme finalement.

- Très bien, conclut-elle enfin, je pose le fusil de côté. Mais tu restes attaché.

Edward approuva silencieusement, n'osant avouer qu'il pourrait briser ses chaînes en moins d'une seconde si il le souhaitait. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait était de mettre Christelle à l'aise, quitte à mentir sur ses capacités physiques.


	13. 12 Et après ?

**CHAPITRE XII – Et après ? **

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? Le relâcher pour qu'il vienne me tuer par la suite ? Certainement pas…merde…je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

Tout en fixant le vampire, Christelle était envahie par le doute et les questions. Elle ne savait pas comme réagir tant cela lui semblait irréel. Elle avait capturé un _vampire_ ! Il y a six mois encore elle ignorait leur existence, et elle venait tout juste de discuter avec l'un d'eux après lui avoir tiré dessus et l'avoir attaché à une poutre.

Elle décida alors de sortir, elle était toujours censée surveiller les moutons. Et elle espérait pouvoir réfléchir plus calmement en mettant de la distance avec Edward.

Sans un mot, elle franchit la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle.

_Et maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

_Maintenant…je vais faire ce que je suis venue faire ! Je vais passer la nuit dehors et surveiller les moutons. Dès que Keven sera là je descendrai en ville faire quelques jours, dormir et prendre une bonne douche chaude chez monsieur Lomu. Après ça, je serai peut-être en état de réfléchir convenablement à la démarche à suivre…si tant est qu'il y en ait une !_

Elle s'en tenue donc à son plan. Keven n'entrait jamais dans le chalet, il ne risquait donc pas de croiser le vampire. Néanmoins, elle décida qu'elle poserait une couverture pour le dissimuler au cas ou.

Lorsqu'elle revint pour le couvrir, elle le trouva parfaitement immobile, et elle se demanda si ses bras n'étaient pas ankylosés.

- Euh…ça va ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il alors pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

- Ok…Je vais descendre, passer la journée sur Queenstown...J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de savoir ce que je vais faire de toi.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle allait le recouvrir d'un drap par précaution, et elle s'éclipsa.

Edward attendit, anxieux, que la journée passe. Christelle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre ses pensées, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait décider. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, elle n'avait aucune chance face au prédateur qu'il était. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais, qu'elle choisisse de fuir…de le fuir. Qu'elle ne lui laisse aucune chance de l'aider, de la connaître.

Il aurait pu se détacher sans problème, mais il choisit d'attendre avec l'espoir que la jeune française revienne le soir même, comme elle le lui avait dit.

Lorsque vint l'heure pour Christelle de remonter, elle se mit en route. Elle n'avait que peu dormi, le flot de réflexions et d'interrogations l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Néanmoins, cela lui avait permis de prendre une décision. Et elle comptait s'y tenir.

Elle attendit que Keven reparte pour pénétrer dans le chalet. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de l'aider à rentrer ses courses, ce qu'elle avait refusé. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'un vampire se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle fut sur ses gardes. Elle avait pu juger de la force d'une telle créature et craignait qu'il ne puisse se libérer de ses chaînes. Elle aurait dû souhaiter qu'il se soit enfui, qu'il ait disparu pour ne jamais revenir. Et pourtant, elle espérait le trouver à son retour.

Le soleil était presque couché, et la lumière pénétrant par l'unique fenêtre était faible. Christelle plissa alors les yeux, pour tenter de discerner la forme dans l'ombre. Après quelques secondes, elle le distingua.

Elle attrapa alors le fusil et le pointa sur la forme immobile.


	14. 13 Interrogatoire

**CHAPITRE XIII – Interrogatoire**

D'un geste rapide, elle envoya voler le drap à l'aide du canon de son fusil qu'elle pointa de nouveau sur le vampire.

N'osant prononcer un mot, ce dernier la fixa intensément, tentant de deviner le pensées de la jeune femme.

Mais elles étaient troubles, tant l'esprit de Christelle était confus.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre musclée avec le vampire, elle l'observait réellement. Au delà de la créature de la nuit, elle voyait l'homme. Jeune, musclé, attirant.

Mais très vite, Christelle se reprit, se rappelant la raison de sa présence.

- Tu comptes t'en servir ? demanda alors Edward en désigna l'arme du menton.

- Hein ? Oh…non…pas pour le moment du moins, dit-elle en posant l'objet dans un coin.

Tournant le dos au vampire, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- J'ai besoin de réponses.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Peut-on tuer un vampire ? lâcha-t-elle.

Edward haussa les sourcils. En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait presque ri.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration sur moi-même ? ironisa-t-il.

- Bonne idée, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Les yeux d'Edward se voilèrent un instant, remplis de désolation. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Christelle le remarque.

_On dirait que je l'ai…blessé ?! Il me fait penser à… une sorte de Pinocchio. Edward, le vampire agissant tel un humain…_

Alors, poussée par un élan de sympathie et de compassion, elle oublia sa question précédente pour en poser une nouvelle.

- Comment es-tu devenu vampire ?

Edward plongea alors son regard dans le sien, et lui raconta son histoire. Comment Carlisle, celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son père, l'avait sauvé lors de l'épidémie de grippe espagnole, et comment il lui avait appris à ne se nourrir que d'animaux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous passez du sang humain et pas les autres vampires ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Parce que nous refusons d'être des monstres…mais que la plupart d'entre nous se contente de laisser parler leur instinct de prédateur.

- Et d'autres vont jusqu'à prendre un plaisir sadique à tuer des êtres humains, compléta-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête doucement, honteux d'appartenir à la même espèce que l'assassin du mari de Christel.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, reprit-elle. Peut-on tuer un vampire ?

- Nous sommes immortels, puisque nous ne vieillissons pas. Les pieux dans le cœur, le soleil, les crucifix, rien de tout cela ne nous affecte non plus.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de se débarrasser d'un vampire ? s'affligea-t-elle.

Il hésita. Il avait compris pourquoi Christelle lui posait ces questions. Elle avait vu en Edward le moyen de venger son défunt mari.

- Un simple mortel n'a aucune chance de tuer un vampire, répondit-il finalement. Aucune.

- Mais vous pouvez mourir ? insista-t-elle.

Il soupira, puis approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Comment ? reprit la jeune femme.

- Il faut démembrer le vampire et brûler les morceaux. Seul un vampire a la capacité physique d'en tuer un autre.

Elle sortit sans un mot, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Jusqu'ici l'idée de venger la mort de son mari n'avait été qu'un vague fantasme. Mais la présence d'Edward était tel un message lui disant que c'était possible.

Elle alluma un feu, prit de quoi manger parmi les courses faites plus tôt dans la journée, et s'installa près des flammes.


	15. 14 Trouble

**CHAPITRE XIV – Trouble**

Christelle était sortie depuis près de deux heures. L'air frais lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait ainsi pu réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune homme. Elle était troublée par ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'était en effet sentie triste pour lui lorsqu'elle avait appris son histoire.

Plus qu'un vampire, il était également un jeune homme avec un passé aussi chargé que le sien. Elle en avait désormais conscience. Si tous les humains n'étaient pas bons, il était logique que tous les vampires ne soient pas maléfiques.

Mentalement, elle visualisa les traits d'Edward. Il était encore un adolescent lorsqu'il avait été transformé et en avait gardé les traits. Ses yeux dorés étaient d'une étonnante beauté, et ses lèvres étaient d'une sensualité troublante.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Christelle se leva et se dirigea vers le chalet. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Toujours assis à même le sol, les bras au dessus de la tête, attaché à une poutre à l'aide d'une lourde chaîne. Son regard se fixa sur elle, il était doux et brûlant à la fois.

Alors lentement, elle s'avança vers lui, et du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa joue dure et froide comme le marbre. Elle s'accroupit alors, mettant son visage face à celui du vampire. Elle caressa son visage de ses deux mains, parcourant les traits parfaits d'Edward en des gestes excessivement lents, comme pour les apprendre par cœur.

- Christelle…, murmura-t-il.

- Chut, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'assit alors à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Edward, une main caressant son cou, l'autre agrippant les cheveux cuivrés et ondulés du vampire. Il était attaché solidement et ne pouvait bouger. Sans décrocher son regard du sien, elle approcha lentement son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Elle n'osait l'embrasser davantage, sachant que derrière ses barrières charnues se trouvait un poison mortel.

Elle déplaça sa bouche, parcourant le menton puis la mâchoire du jeune homme. Elle descendit alors dans le cou et avec ses mains commença à déboutonner la chemine d'Edward. Lorsque tous les boutons eurent cédé, elle s'empressa de parcourir le torse parfaitement musclé de son partenaire. D'abord avec les mains, puis très vite avec la langue, s'arrêtant sur les tétons qu'elle mordilla gentiment.

Edward respirait de plus en plus fort tandis que l'excitation montait en lui. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand Christelle caressa son intimité à travers le tissu de son jeans. Elle se mit alors à défaire sa ceinture, le bouton, puis fit glisser la fermeture éclaire.

Christelle se redressa alors vivement.

_OH MON DIEU !!! _hurla-t-elle mentalement. _Sept mois d'abstinence, et me voilà à faire un rêve érotique mettant un scène un vampire !! _

Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée et plus troublée que jamais. Elle s'était endormie près du feu dont les flammes crépitaient encore vivement. Elle ne s'était assoupie que quelques instants, mais cela avait été suffisant pour laisser parler le désir physique qu'elle s'était mise à éprouver pour le jeune homme depuis qu'elle avait pris la peine de l'observer réellement.

Elle se releva, décidant qu'un café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle attrapa alors les sacs de provision, et entra dans le chalet.

Comme dans son rêve, Edward était exactement au même endroit. Mais quelque chose dans son regard était différent. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'un désir ardent. La vision du rêve de Christelle avait en effet éveillé en lui des sensations nouvelles.

La jeune française déposa les sacs dans un coin et s'approcha de lui.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle alors.

La seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre fut le prénom de la jeune femme, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

- Christelle…

Et comme un coup de fouet, le rêve de la jeune femme vint s'imposer à elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha davantage.

- Chuut, souffla-t-elle, espérant malgré elle reproduire son rêve.


	16. 15 Pulsion

**CHAPITRE XV - Pulsion**

Elle avait fidèlement reproduit son rêve, déboutonnant la chemise du vampire qu'elle ne put retirer à cause des liens. Comme dans son fantasme, elle n'avait osé l'embrasser, préférant laisser sa langue et ses doigts parcourir le torse du jeune homme, s'attardant un instant sur la blessure qu'elle lui avait causé avec le fusil. Là où il y avait la veille un trou béant, il ne restait désormais qu'une cicatrice légèrement boursouflée. Sa peau était glaciale, mais elle s'y était attendue, elle n'en fut donc pas surprise.

Edward étant entravé, elle retira elle-même son t-shirt. Edward brûlait d'envie de parcourir le corps de Christelle, mais il ne connaissait pas ses limites et craignait de l'effrayer si il brisait ses chaînes. Il laissa donc la française mener la danse charnelle.

Gardant son soutien-gorge, elle retira son jeans avant de s'attaquer à celui d'Edward. Elle retira sa ceinture, défit le bouton, et de nouveau baissa la fermeture éclaire, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve cette fois.

Edward souleva légèrement ses fesses du sol, permettant à Christelle de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle fit voler les chaussures et chaussette du jeune homme au passage. Puis elle revint vers l'entrejambe où son sexe droit tendait le tissus du boxer.

_Aucun doute possible, c'est bien un homme_, songea-t-elle.

Elle fit alors glisser lentement le tissus, avant de lui faire subir le même sort que les précédents vêtements et de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce unique.

Elle se repositionna ensuite à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Edward, reprenant ses caresses. Sa langue alla de nouveau parcourir et mordiller la poitrine dure et froide, tandis que d'une main elle agrippa le membre du vampire.

Edward n'avait jamais connu de telles caresses, et le simple contact des doigts de la jeune femme sur son sexe le durcit davantage. Sa respiration était haletante et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser la jouissance venir trop vite. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque Christelle commença à le masturber lentement tout en léchant son torse.

Sa langue progressa lentement vers le bas ventre de l'homme, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Sa main gauche caressait toujours le torse, descendant parfois sur une cuisse, effleurant les fesses fermes, tandis que l'autre continuait ses caresses sur le membre dur. Sans cesser le mouvement de va et vient, elle en lécha l'extrémité, titillant le gland du bout de la langue, qu'elle fit ensuite glisser sur toute la longueur tandis que sa main caressait les bourses du vampire. Elle prit alors le sexe du jeune homme dans sa bouche et le caressa avec sa langue, avant de le sucer contentieusement.

Edward gémissait sous cette torture divine que lui infligeait Christelle. Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme en voulait plus. Hochant la tête, Edward lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris. D'un geste rapide, elle retira sa culotte et se remit à califourchon sur le vampire. Elle dirigea d'une main le membre du jeune homme vers son intimité, et le fit entrer en elle. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaule, et ondula son bassin, d'abord très lentement, laissant à Edward le temps de s'habituer à ces sensations nouvelles, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Ils se mirent alors à gémir et crier à l'unisson.

Le plaisir monta en eux au rythme de leur danse sensuelle, jusqu'à l'explosion ultime, puissante. Edward fut totalement bouleversé par le flot d'émotions qui l'envahit. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle jouissance, ignorant jusque là le plaisir physique.

Christelle, haletant toujours, se laissa retomber sur le torse de marbre, glissant sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme.

Au bout d'un instant, elle reprit cependant ses esprits. Elle se releva alors et remit ses vêtements en toute hâte. Elle remit ensuite au vampire son boxer, non sans éprouver une certaine gêne à la pensée qu'elle le rhabillait tel un enfant.

- Je pourrais le faire moi-même si tu me détachais, dit-il alors avec douceur.

- Je…non…je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, bafouilla-t-elle.

Et comme plus tôt dans la soirée, elle sortit sans oser le regarder.


	17. 16 Doutes

**CHAPITRE XVI - Doutes**

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_

La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt elle étaient en pleine jouissance, désormais les doutes l'assaillaient.

Je viens de coucher avec un homme, rien de plus naturel…

_Sauf que l'homme en question est un vampire !_

_Mon Dieu…Marc, pardonne-moi…_

_J'en avais besoin…j'en avais envie…et j'ai terriblement apprécié, je ne peux pas le nier…_

_Etait-ce mal ?_

Totalement perdue, Christelle tourna les questions dans tous les sens. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à une pulsion, mais ne pouvait éprouver des regrets à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Edward avait beau être inexpérimenté, il l'avait emmené au septième ciel.

Ne souhaitant y penser davantage pour le moment, elle se remémora de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

_Je ne peux pas tuer un vampire ? J'ai pourtant réussi à le blesser et le capturer. Il était inconscient un moment, suffisamment longtemps pour me laisser le temps de l'attacher. Alors pourquoi un humain ne pourrait pas tuer un vampire ? Peut-être ne m'a-t-il juste pas dit la vérité…_

Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever, et elle décida d'attendre la nuit suivante pour réitérer son interrogatoire. Elle se félicita alors de ne pas l'avoir libéré de ses chaînes.

_Si il ne me dit pas la vérité, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance…_

A l'intérieur, le vampire était toujours aussi ému et surpris par le flot d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait beau être âgé de plusieurs décennies et avoir le don de lire dans les pensées, jamais il n'avait soupçonné le pouvoir du sexe. Allant au delà de la délectation provoqué par le sang humain, la jouissance physique avait inondé son corps tout entier d'un plaisir nouveau.

Mais sa béatitude se ternit lorsqu'il capta les pensées de sa partenaire. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui, malgré ce qu'ils venaient de faire, unir leur corps pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Cependant, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Depuis le début il lui mentait sur ses capacités physiques. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait pu s'emparer de lui. Hors il avait feint avoir été affecté par la balle, alors qu'elle l'avait à peine brûlé, et la blessure s'était refermée quelques heures plus tard.

Il devait lui parler, la convaincre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'attaquer à un vampire sans périr. Mais le soleil se levait, annonçant l'arrivée de Keven. Edward choisit donc d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour aborder le sujet avec Christelle.

Elle revint dans le chalet un peu plus tard, après avoir prit le temps de saluer le néo-zélandais et d'échanger quelques banalités avec lui.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, dit-elle au vampire. Et, je serais plus à l'aise si je te recouvrai du drap…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Il était uniquement vêtu de son boxer et de sa chemise déboutonnée. Elle rougit légèrement face aux abdominaux parfaits et et au regard pénétrant qu'il lui lançait. Il hocha la tête, approuvant sa demande à regret. Mais il ne voulait pas l'intimider ni la mettre mal à l'aise.

Christelle s'endormit, non sans mal, et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle sortit après avoir retiré sans un mot le drap d'Edward. Lorsque Keven fut partit, elle alla se rafraîchir sous la douche en extérieur, simple réservoir d'eau de pluie, et passa des vêtements propres.

Après ce moment d'intimité, elle se décida enfin à affronter Edward.

- Tu m'as menti, attaqua-t-elle directement. Tu as voulu me faire croire que je ne pouvais tuer un vampire, mais j'ai réussi à te capturer, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te décapiter puis te brûler ?

- Tu ne m'as pas capturé, répondit-il doucement, je me suis laissé faire depuis le début, je t'ai fait croire que j'étais inconscient lorsque tu m'as traîné à l'intérieur.

Christelle chancela légèrement, et se demanda si il disait la vérité ou si il mentait toujours parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie.

- Je ne mens pas, insista-t-il. Tu ne pourrais pas me tuer, ce serait un combat aussi inégal qu'une puce tentant de tuer un humain.

- Alors pourquoi cette comédie ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que…

- Parce que c'était la seule façon pour que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, la coupa-t-il, pour que tu vois en moi autre chose que le monstre...

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Ca fait des semaines que je t'observe…tu semblais si perdue, si malheureuse…je voulais…je ne sais pas…t'aider…marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu veux m'aider, dis-moi comment retrouver et tuer un vampire, lâcha-t-elle.

- Il est hors de question que je t'aide à te faire assassiner, s'énerva-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que je n'ai aucune chance, s'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

La scène ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle le cadenas se brisa, emportant avec lui la chaîne qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Une seconde durant laquelle Edward s'était relevé et s'était positionné face à Christelle. Une seconde durant laquelle il avait saisi d'une main les poignets de la jeune femme, les bloquant contre lui. Une seconde durant laquelle il avait eu le temps de poser son autre main sur le cou fragile et délicat de sa proie.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis si sûr, dit-il enfin, tandis que Christelle ouvrait des yeux hébétés, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	18. 17 Renversement de Situation

**CHAPITRE XVII – Renversement de situation**

Elle croyait avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais elle réalisait désormais que tout ça n'avait été qu'une comédie. Il aurait pu la tuer à n'importe quel moment sans qu'elle ne soit consciente de la proximité du danger.

Ils se fixaient, elle guettant le moment où il plongerait ses crocs dans sa nuque, lui se calmant, retrouvant son calme après cette colère soudaine.

Il tenait toujours d'une main les poignets de Christelle qu'il avait coincé contre son torse, sa main droite, lui encerclant le cou. Il la fit glisser sur la nuque, transformant l'emprise en caresse.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux couleur or du vampire.

Alors lentement, il se pencha vers elle, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il écoutait attentivement les pensées de sa captive, prêt à la relâcher s'il allait trop loin. Mais si les yeux de Christelle trahissaient encore sa peur, ils témoignaient également du désir qui montait en elle. La tension de leur dispute s'était transformée en tension sexuelle, chassant leur colère.

Edward s'était désormais suffisamment rapproché pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Le venin affluait dans sa bouche, mais il le ravala, acceptant la brûlure qu'il provoqua sur son passage. Alors, il rendit leur contact plus prononcé, ses lèvre étant plus fermement appuyées sur celles de Christelle. Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Elle avait pris les commandes la nuit dernière, mais la situation avait changé, c'était désormais le vampire qui avait le contrôle.

De sa main droite, il caressait toujours la nuque de la jeune femme, tout en la maintenant pour qu'elle ne puisse s'écarter et rompre leur baiser. Il se fit alors plus entreprenant, voulant toujours plus de Christelle. Il lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et céda à la tentation. Le parfum délicatement fruité de Christelle envahit Edward, faisant remonter en lui le prédateur, avide de goûter à cet être. Mais le vampire le refoula, le contraignant à se tapir dans l'ombre, tandis qu'il enroula sa langue glacée autour de celle de la jeune femme.

Elles se battaient en duel, s'affrontaient, se testaient. Ce baiser était si fougueux que Christelle dû se concentrer pour respirer afin de ne pas manquer d'air.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Edward l'a souleva légèrement du sol pour aller la plaquer, dos contre le mur. Elle était totalement à sa merci, sans échappatoire possible. Et au lieu d'effrayer la française, cela ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

Edward qui tenait toujours les poignets de Christelle contre son torse, les releva pour les tenir au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, imitant la position qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il était attaché à la poutre.

Tout en l'embrassant, il entreprit de la débarrasser de ses vêtements. Mais sa langue refusant de quitter celle de sa prisonnière, il arracha les tissus qui retombèrent en lambeau sur le sol. Il ne restait à la jeune femme que son jeans et sa culotte.

Edward fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, dégageant un bras, puis l'autre, tout en maintenant les bras de Christelle au dessus de sa tête.

Rompant enfin leur baiser, Edward laissa Christelle reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il partit découvrir son corps. Il l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou, ne s'attardant pas dans ce lieu de tentation. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait tellement fort qu'il faisait résonner dans cette zone un son des plus attractif pour le vampire qu'il était.

Il descendit donc rapidement vers sa poitrine qu'il avait tant voulu caresser la nuit dernière, sans oser le faire. Il lâcha les bras de Christelle qui retombèrent le long de son corps avant de s'agripper à la chevelure du jeune homme, et tandis qu'il défaisait le jeans de sa partenaire d'une main, il attrapa un sein de l'autre, embrassant et léchant le second. Il se concentra sur les tétons, tendus à l'extrême par l'excitation, les pinçant et mordillant, en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser.

Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui, mais Christelle le trouva très habile, faisant grimper son plaisir à une vitesse exponentielle.

Très vite son jeans se retrouva au niveau de ses chevilles, suivi de sa culotte, dont elle se débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Edward récupéra sa seconde main qui vint à son tour découvrir la poitrine arrondie de la jeune femme.

Christelle en profita alors pour défaire le boxer du vampire, qu'il termina de retirer par lui-même d'une main, dégageant ainsi son sexe tendu par le désir. Ils étaient désormais totalement nus, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec fougue alors que la jeune femme enroulée une de ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire, l'incitant à venir plus près d'elle. Il colla alors leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser contre le mur. Et d'un geste vif, il la pénétra, Christelle lâcha alors un hoquet de surprise. Se reprenant, Edward glissant en elle plus lentement.

S'agrippant à ses épaules, Christelle enroula sa seconde jambe autour de la taille du vampire, et Edward posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme, pour la soulever et la faire onduler sur son membre au rythme de ses vas et viens.

Christelle haleta de plaisir, tandis qu'Edward ne pouvait retenir des grondements sourds monter de sa gorge. Il les déplaça en une valse sauvage, plaquant la jeune femme contre un autre mur, près de la poutre où il avait été attaché ces derniers jours. Christelle s'y accrocha, lâchant les épaules de son amant dans lesquelles elle avait planté ses ongles.

Il la pénétra plus profondément et après quelques coups de rein de cette intensité, il jouit en elle, tandis que Christelle hurlait son prénom de plaisir. Après avoir soufflé quelques instants, il se retira, et sans la lâcher, l'allongea sur le lit avant de venir se coller contre elle. Christelle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous les caresses agréables que lui prodiguait le vampire.


	19. 18 Dernier Acte

**CHAPITRE XVIII – Dernier Acte**

Christelle se réveilla moins d'une heure plus tard alors qu'Edward était toujours occupé à effleurer son corps du bout des doigts. Accoudé sur un bras, son autre main allait du visage de la jeune femme, descendait dans son cou, passait sur sa poitrine dont il dessinait consciencieusement les courbes, puis descendait jusqu'au bas ventre et les cuisses, avant de remonter en sens inverse.

Edward observait le corps de la jeune femme depuis des dizaines de minutes déjà, mais l'émerveillement ne faisait que grandir. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, sa poitrine généreuse et son parfum attirant. Constatant que la jeune femme se réveillait, Edward l'embrassa délicatement sur la mâchoire sous l'oreille, avant d'en parcourir la courbe jusqu'au menton.

Il scella sa bouche sur celle de Christelle, et ils engagèrent un baiser langoureux et sensuel, leurs langues se caressant avec douceur. Il se mit sur elle tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids et continua à la câliner tout en l'embrassant. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son sein droit qu'il pétrissait avant de pincer légèrement le téton tendu.

Il descendit ensuite et embrassa la poitrine de Christelle, avant de parcourir son ventre du bout de la langue. Tout en gardant une main sur chaque sein, sa langue tourna un moment autour du nombril, achevant de réveiller sa partenaire ainsi que son désir.

Sa bouche continua alors sa descente tandis que Christelle ouvrit ses cuisses, lui donnant ainsi l'accès à son intimité. Plus que son sang, le vampire voulait goûter la saveur de l'humaine, connaître son parfum. Sans attendre, il embrassa et lécha les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme avant de remonter jusqu'à son clitoris.

Christelle se mit à gémir de plaisir tandis qu'Edward titillait son intimité avec la pointe de sa langue, tout en glissant un doigt en elle. Elle était chaude et douce, et ces sensations émerveillèrent Edward. Il fit des vas et viens en elle, et très vite glissa un second doigt tout en continuant de la goûter avec sa langue, léchant et mordillant le point sensible de sa partenaire.

Elle ne tarda pas à venir, tremblant de plaisir. Elle soupira et haleta de bonheur. Edward était peut-être un vampire, mais il était également un amant exceptionnel.

Pourtant le contentement de Christelle fut de courte durée et se transforma en une douleur d'une violence inouïe. Elle se cambra en criant, et tenta de se dégager, mais elle ne fit qu'augmenter la souffrance.

Edward avait été envahi par l'odeur de Christelle lorsque celle-ci avait atteint la jouissance. La tentation avait alors été si grande, qu'il n'avait pu retenir le prédateur. Déconnectant son cerveau, le monstre sanguinaire avait planté ses crocs dans l'aine de la française.

Après avoir goûté son intimité, il était en train de goûter à son sang, qu'il buvait avec avidité, malgré les cris de douleur de Christelle. Ses pensées se firent confuses tandis que le feu s'insinuait en elle. Ainsi elle allait mourir, ici au milieu de nulle part. Keven la retrouverait nue, vidée de son sang. Peut-être paniquerait-il et se débarrasserait-il de son corps ? Personne alors ne saurait jamais la vérité. Personne, sauf Edward…

Elle perdit très vite conscience, sombrant dans les abîmes. C'était fini. Les battements de son cœur déjà se faisaient de plus en plus faible. Et soudain, cette douce musique ne résonna plus. Ce fut ce silence qui ramena Edward à la réalité.

Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il recula d'un bond, et alla frapper le mur opposé de son dos.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il. NON ! CHRISTELLE !!

Il se précipita sur elle, et tenta de faire repartir le cœur par massage cardiaque, mais très vite il se résigna. Il l'avait tuée. Il avait tué la seule humaine qui avait su éveiller l'intérêt et le désir en lui. Alors, après avoir déposé un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de sa victime, il enfila ses vêtements, et il partit. Il courut sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre Arrowtown où l'attendaient dores et déjà les membres de sa famille.

Alice avait eu une vision et tous savaient ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient rassemblé quelques affaires, et Rosalie avait réservé des billets d'avion pour les Etats-Unis. Ils n'attendaient plus que le retour d'Edward.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la maison qu'ils occupaient, il ralentit, captant les pensées des siens. Honteux, il s'approcha de Carlisle.

- Pardonne-moi…pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers les autres. Jamais plus je ne laisserai ma curiosité ou mes sentiments me diriger…Je vous le promets, murmura-t-il.

Esme le prit rapidement dans ses bras, lui envoyant des pensées réconfortantes, tandis que Jasper l'aidait à se calmer grâce à son don. Et tous se mirent en route. Ils avaient un avion à prendre. Ils rentraient en Alaska.

_Au moins pour quelques années_, songea Carlisle, _et peut-être pourrons-nous retourner à Forks par la suite ?_

Rosalie et Alice s'installèrent au volant des deux véhicules et se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport. Loin du crime d'Edward, loin du corps sans vie de Christelle.


	20. 19 Retour au Vide

**CHAPITRE XIX – Retour au vide**

Edward s'était senti vivant pendant un mois. Un mois durant lequel il avait observé Christelle, il avait appris à la découvrir, la connaître. Et surtout ces derniers jours, pendant lesquels il avait pu la côtoyer, lui parler…ces dernières nuits où elle avait fait de lui un homme, lui faisant découvrir le plaisir charnel, le bonheur de ne faire qu'un…

Il lui avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour mettre fin à tout cela. Il avait tout détruit, il était redevenu un meurtrier, il avait tué la seule humaine qui avait su le ramener à la vie.

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait aux Etats-Unis, il ressassait ses pensées, ruminait sa peine et sa souffrance.

Il avait caché son regard rouge sang derrière des lunettes noires, comme pour masquer l'évidence de sa culpabilité. Il savait que jamais plus il ne devrait s'approcher de la sorte des humains, jamais plus il ne pourrait se laisser aller avec eux.

Malgré Jasper qui concentrait son pouvoir sur lui, il était complètement abattu. Il avait répété à plusieurs reprises à Christelle qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne tuait pas d'humains, qu'il n'était pas un monstre…et pourtant, il l'avait vidée de son sang, il lui avait ôté la vie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en Alaska, il s'isola, loin de tous, loin de sa famille. Il s'était mis à la recherche d'un vampire. Il avait découvert son nom par la suite. Rex. Un nom de chien pour l'animal enragé qu'il était. Edward le tua rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question. Christelle avait souhaité venger son mari, Edward s'était donc fait un devoir d'accomplir cette mission à sa place. Comme pour lui demander pardon.

Après cela, il ne comptait pas revenir vers sa famille tant que ces yeux auraient cette teinte rubis, la même que celle qu'arborait Rex. Ils en furent peinés, mais respectèrent sa décision. Jasper et Emmett avaient déjà craqué depuis qu'ils étaient devenus végétariens, ils connaissaient donc le combat intérieur que devait mener Edward. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur demander pardon, aucun d'entre eux ne le jugeait ni ne lui en voulait. Mais lui allait devoir apprendre à se pardonner.

Ils lui laissèrent donc du temps, et lorsque, après plusieurs mois de solitude, il se sentit de nouveau capable d'affronter leurs regards, il revint de lui-même au sein de sa famille.

Entre temps en France, un couple avait appris la mort de leur fille. Keven n'avait retrouvé le corps que deux jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas osé aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme, pensant qu'elle devait déjà dormir. Mais lorsqu'elle ne s'était pas montrée le lendemain, il s'était inquiété et était rentré dans le chalet.

L'enquête n'avait pu aboutir. Officiellement, il s'agissait de l'animal qui décimait le troupeau, mais le médecin légiste qui était venu constater le décès au chalet estimait que seul un homme aurait pu laisser une telle emprunte dans l'aine de la victime. Il n'avait cependant pas pu pratiquer d'autopsie, le corps n'ayant jamais atteint l'hôpital.

L'ambulance avait en effet eu un accident, manquant un virage avant de finir sa course tout droit dans le lac Wakatipu.

Edward tenta tant bien que mal de laisser cette histoire derrière lui. Il repensait cependant souvent à Christelle, la Nouvelle-Zélande étant sous les feux des projecteurs depuis que le tournage d'une trilogie avait commencé. _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, le livre que Christelle lisait quand il l'espionnait. Elle n'avait jamais pu finir les trois tomes, elle n'avait jamais pu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Frodo était-il parvenu à détruire l'Anneau ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse…

C'était parfaitement inutile, mais Edward s'interdit de voir ces films, par respect pour sa victime malheureuse. Il s'interdit également de retourner sur ces terres qu'il avait tant aimé.

Elles étaient désormais le tombeau de Christelle.

Après quelques années en Alaska, la famille Cullen déménagea à la fin de l'année 2002, pour commencer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle scolarité, une nouvelle comédie humaine. Ils avaient choisi de retourner à Forks.

Alice et Jasper ne connaissaient pas encore ces lieux. Pour les autres, cette ville représentait calme et simplicité. Elle était surtout synonyme d'ennui pour Edward. Mais au moins, la vie y serait sans surprise, routinière.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

La bataille n'allait pas tarder à éclater, d'ici quelques heures tout au plus. Elle était perdue d'avance, tous le savaient, et pourtant, ils s'armaient en silence, rassemblant leur courage. Ils allaient se battre, ils allaient mourir, mais ils demeuraient fiers, car ils allaient se battre pour leur terre, pour leur liberté, pour leur famille, pour l'honneur de leur peuple. Quelques centaines contre dix milles adversaires. C'était sans espoir, et pourtant ils espéraient.

Seuls les hommes allaient participer au combat. Alors les femmes et les enfants se rassemblaient pour descendre dans les caves. Ils allaient certainement mourir également, mais ils auraient un peu de répit. Peut-être même une chance de fuir par les montagnes. Beaucoup pleuraient pour leur mari, leurs enfants, par peur tout simplement.

Mais pas elle. Elle passa très rapidement, fière, la tête haute. D'une beauté à couper le souffle malgré la crasse sur son visage et ses vêtements. Ses yeux scintillaient telles deux perles d'ambre. Aucun doute, c'était un vampire. Seul un œil expert pouvait la repérer parmi toutes ces personnes. Et il la vit.

Edward se raidit légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû rêver. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahis. Elle était belle et bien passée devant lui. Tel un fantôme du passé, enfoui dans sa mémoire sans pour autant quitter ses songes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ria Bella allongée dans ses bras, ce n'est que le deuxième film, ils vont forcément sortir victorieux de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm !

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle avait tant insisté pour qu'ils regardent ensemble la trilogie de Peter Jackson qu'il avait fini par céder. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, encore moins si il avait fallu lui raconter ce douloureux souvenir pour justifier son refus. Et tandis qu'elle se réjouissait de l'arrivée d'Haldir et des elfes, il mit les pièces du puzzle en place.

Lorsqu'il avait fuit le cœur ne battait plus, il avait dû repartir juste après son départ, trop faiblement pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, mais suffisamment pour laisser au venin le loisir d'opérer. Keven n'avait vu le corps de Christelle que quarante-huit heures après qu'Edward l'ait mordue. Elle devait déjà être glacée. Il n'avait pas dû prendre la peine de vérifier attentivement son pouls avant d'aller chercher la police.

Lorsque le médecin avait constaté le décès, le cœur de Christelle avait dû s'arrêter peu avant. Se réveillant dans l'ambulance, elle avait certainement tué les ambulanciers avant de précipiter le véhicule dans le lac.

Edward s'en voulu alors de ne pas s'être battu davantage pour faire repartir le cœur de sa victime. Si il avait attendu quelques minutes supplémentaires, il aurait pu l'emmener, la confier à Carlisle, plutôt que de la laisser seule, désorientée, assoiffée. Il aurait également dû se poser des questions quant à l'accident de l'ambulance. Il ne l'avait appris que des mois plus tard, mais à aucun moment l'idée que Christelle soit devenue vampire ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Qu'avait-elle pensé à son réveil ? Qu'il l'avait abandonnée, trahie, transformée en monstre ? Probablement. Edward fit son possible pour masquer sa peine aux yeux de Bella. Mais c'était inutile, ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes devant la vision de la bataille que menaient Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et le roi Théoden.

Qu'était devenue Christelle depuis ? Elle était restée en Nouvelle Zélande, du moins quelques années, suffisamment pour faire de la figuration dans l'adaptation de la trilogie préférée de son défunt mari. Elle avait également adopté un régime végétarien à en croire la couleur de ses yeux.

Mais que faisait-elle désormais ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais cherché à revoir Edward ?

Ses questions trottèrent un moment dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement pas de réponses dans l'immédiat, alors il baissa les yeux sur Bella et décida de se concentrer sur le présent...Pour le moment du moins...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, ici s'achève l'histoire de Christelle.

La fin est ouverte, c'est fait exprès...je me laisse la possibilité d'écrire la suite, la renaissance de Christelle, son histoire après sa rencontre avec Edward...Et si elle refaisait surface dans la vie de ce dernier ? Comment se passeraient les retrouvailles ? Comment Bella accueillerait toute cette histoire ? Edward lui dirait-il toute la vérité ?

Ces questions trouveront peut-être des réponses...Qui sait ?

D'ici là, **je tiens à adresser un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me lire**.

Et bien entendu, un grand merci à Christelle qui a accepté le sort que je lui avais réservé... ;-)


End file.
